No llores
by Oranqua18
Summary: Por que puedo ser todo para ti, pero cuando me caigo puedo romperme. (Songfic 'Human' of Christine Perri)


_**Oranqua18:** Este es mi primer fic (Franticshipping), espero que os guste._

**DISCLAIMER: "Pokemon" es propiedad de Nintendo y los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de "Hidenori Kusaka" y "Yamamoto Satoshi"**

**DISCLAIMER: La canción usada en este fic pertenece a "Christina Perri" y se llama "Human"**

* * *

><p><strong>*NO LLORES*<strong>

Comenzaba a atardecer en la región de Hoenn. Las tiendas de las ciudades cerraban y todos se marchaban a sus casas para descansar del día. Y oculta entre las montañas cercanas a Littleroot Town, en una pequeña cueva convertida en base secreta, una joven de 14 años escribía en un cuaderno, antes de que la luz se desvaneciera.

**"Otro intento fallido. ¿Cuantos van hasta ahora? Demasiados para ir contándolos. ¿Por qué se niega ha admitirlo? ¿Tan difícil es? Estoy cansada de esta situación. No se da cuenta de lo obvio que es que miente, que todos saben que su amnesia es una farsa. Pero el continua "engañando" al mundo y a si mismo. Y lo peor es que cada tanto tiempo se le escapa alguna cosa romántica dando a entender que me quiere, pero siempre evade todo lo que tiene que ver con eso. Como me gustaría decirle simplemente "te amo", abrazarlo y besarlo y que el me abrace y me bese. Pero es tan tozudo. Empiezo a pensar que se lo he pegado, al igual que el me pego esto de escribir mis pensamientos."**

- Genial, ya moje de nuevo el papel. Ruby estará a punto de llegar, será mejor que guarde esto y disimule- dijo Sapphire guardando su "diario" bajo unos peluches, para después secarse las lágrimas.

Tras unos minutos, Ruby llegó a la base cargado de bolsas con comida para la cena.

- Hola, Sapphire- dijo con una sonrisa, entrando en la cueva- Mira, te he traído tu comida favorita- y sacó de la bolsa unos pastelitos rellenos de crema, además de una botella de agua.- y para mi... ¡bolas de arroz!

- ¡Que bien!- exclamó la joven para después devorar su cena. Al terminar los dos, recogieron los restos- ¡Ah, que bien he cenado!

- Bueno, si a eso lo llamas cena...

- Pues lo has traído tu, listo- señalo Sapphire.

- Ya, pero que voy a comprar con tus gastos- continuó el muchacho.

- ¿Qué insinúas?- inquirió la chica molesta

- Pues eso, que estas sin blanca.

- Como tu eres tan rico- recalcó la de azul.- Además no me hace falta el dinero.

- Claro, ya me tienes a mi... - Sapphire le miró un poco sonrojada, pero el rubor se le fue inmediatamente después de continuar hablando él- para sacarte de los apuros económicos.

- Si, eso mismo- terminó la chica la conversación. Se giró hacía la salida- Ya es tarde, me voy a la cama.

Y tras eso, los dos fueron a dormir, cada uno a su respectiva cama. Pero después de unas horas, aproximadamente a las cuatro de la mañana, Sapphire se despertó, miró a Ruby que dormía plácidamente y sin hacer mucho ruido se levantó y salió de la cueva. Esa noche el cielo estaba despejado y se podían ver millones de estrellas. Sapphire se sentó al borde del barranco que había frente a la base.

- "¿Por que haces eso, Ruby?- pensaba con los ojos acuosos- ¿Por qué ignoras mis sentimientos y los tuyos propios?"

Y en el silencio de la noche, seguido de los sonidos de distintos Pokemon del bosque, empezó a cantar en voz baja.

_"I can fake a smile_

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part_

_if that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am"_

A pesar de cantar de forma que no se le oía casi, Ruby comenzó a despertarse. Se giro para ver de donde venía esa voz y observo a su dueña, Sapphire, sentada afuera al borde del barranco. El muchacho se levantó y sin hacer el más mínimo sonido, se acercó a ella.

_"I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_Because I'm only human"_

Nunca había escuchado cantar a Sapphire, pero la conocía demasiado bien para no darse cuenta de que estaba triste. Esa letra se le clavaba en le corazón a Ruby y le producía un gran malestar. Pero no entendía, por que Sapphire transmitía esa canción tan triste.

_"I can hold the weight of worlds if that's what you need_

_Be your everything  
><em>

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I'll get through it_"

- "Sapphire... -pensaba el muchacho mientras la chica seguía cantando _"Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and then I fall apart"_- ¿Quien te hiere de esta manera? ¿Quien te habla y te daña?"- pero los llantos de la chica ahogaban su dulce voz y no le permitían cantar. Ruby no soportaba verla así, espero varios segundos- ¿Sapphire, estás bien?- se descubrió pero fingiendo que no había estado allí hasta ese momento.

- Si... solo era una pesadilla- dijo secándose las lágrimas. Tras eso se levantó- Mejor voy a dormir- y entró en la cueva. Mientras Ruby permaneció allí más tiempo para después entrar también.

Al día siguiente, todo transcurría normal y corriente. Sapphire estaba entrenando con sus Pokemon, abajo en el bosque. Mientras Ruby ordenaba la base. Entonces, bajo los peluches de Sapphire encontró una libreta y se acordó de el día en el que se la regaló.

FLASHBACK

_**- A ver si me aclaro, ¿has gastado el dinero para comer en esto?- señaló mosqueada la joven.**_

**_- Si, pero mira que detalles tiene la portada. ¿No es precioso?- le dijo el chico mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa._**

**_- ¿Puedo comérmela?- preguntó mientras le arrebataba la libreta azul y se la acercaba a la boca._**

**_- Es para ti- le contestó Ruby._**

**_- Entonces, ¿puedo comérmela?- repitió Sapphire atónita por la respuesta del chico._**

**_- No te lo recomiendo, pero la he comprado para ti- volvió a decir el muchacho.- Puede escribir lo que quieras en ella. Mira yo tengo una igual- sacó la misma libreta pero en roja.- Yo pienso escribir en ella poesías que se me ocurran._**

**_- Que cursi eres- le dijo la chica cerrando los ojos en señal de cansancio.- Yo pienso escribir mis técnicas de batalla. Para la prosperidad._**

**_- Típico de ti, Sapphire- se quejó el muchacho._**

**_- ¿Tienes algo que objetar?- le amenazó la chica agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa._**

**_- No nada..._**

**_- Bien, así me gusta- le soltó pero al instante lo empujo, sin embargo, Ruby le agarró de la muñeca a Sapphire y los dos cayeron al suelo, quedando la chica sobre él. Rápidamente los jóvenes se separaron sonrojados, pero ninguno dijó nada y siguieron su camino._**

FIN FLASHBACK

Ruby al recordar aquel suceso se ruborizó.

- "Me pregunto como le irá la libreta"- pensó- "Se que es de mala educación, pero..." Entonces el rugido de uno de los pokemon de Sapphire lo asustó, haciendo que se le cayera la libreta y se abriese por la mitad. El muchacho se sorprendió al ver su interior. Se esperaba garabatos de pokemon, líneas simbolizando trayectorias, títulos de técnicas de ataque... pero solo encontró palabras, bien trazadas y escritas- "¿Sapphire a escrito esto?"- cogió el cuaderno y no pudo evitar leer un poco, para después acabar con la página.

**"Ayer no pude más. Tonto Ruby y tonta yo. Deja de fingir, maldita sea. Pero, no lo hará. Él es así. Y siempre lo será. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacerle cambiar. Es extraño, ¿como he acabado así? Le dije que aquí escribiría técnicas de combate, pero en el momento que me puse a escribir, las palabras salían como si nada y ahora me veo con diez páginas anteriores de una especie de diario. Aunque todas hablan de lo mismo: lo cansada que estoy de todo esto, de que Ruby se niegue ha aceptar la realidad. Puede que ya no me quiera o que de verdad se haya olvidado de mi confesión... ¡No! Prefiero que este fingiendo y creerlo así a que se haya olvidado realmente. Pero, ¿hasta cuando aguantaré su ignorancia y esos instantes en los que parece dejar el juego de una vez?"**

Ruby acabó leyendo todas las páginas del "diario" y como decía la primera vista, todas hablaban de lo mismo: de él y su "farsa". Entonces se dio cuenta de todo. No podía soportar ver a su amiga tan triste, aunque él realmente no se acordaba de aquella confesión, se repugnaba al enterarse de que él era quien la hacía sufrir. Él no quería hacerle daño. Y ahora que sabía los sentimientos de ella y recordaba todo lo ocurrido, no se veía capaz de darle lo mejor y no quería que ella sufriera por su incapacidad, por que él así era como Ruby se veía a si mismo: un chiquillo sin experiencia.

- "No soy lo mejor para ella"- pensaba mientras dejaba la libreta en el mismo sitio donde la encontró- "quiero serlo pero... no puedo"- las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin ninguna vergüenza y allí mismo se arrodilló, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Y tras unos minutos, se levantó, se lavó la cara y fue en busca de su amiga. Ya no le importaba si estaba capacitado o no, nadie iba a hacer daño a Sapphire y mucho menos él mismo.

- "¿Y que si soy o no lo mejor para ella?- pensaba yendo hacía donde estaba la joven- Pensar que tras estos dos años, Sapphire ha estado llorando por mi... me odio a mi mismo por no haber recordado antes. Y mi castigo será por siempre protegerla de todos, incluido yo. Porque la quiero demasiado para hacerla sufrir por más tiempo, ahora que recuerdo, no puede esperar hasta que yo este preparado. No es justo para ella, ni para mi."

Y allí estaba, a diez pasos de la joven que conoció a los cinco años, de la que se enamoró a tan temprana edad, a quien le confesó su amor para luego olvidarlo, con la que pasaba la mayor parte del día, a la que tanto amaba y a la que tanto había herido. En ese momento, iba a terminar ese dolor, salieran como salieran las cosas. Sapphire se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo, pero no detuvo su entrenamiento hasta pasado un cuarto de hora. No quería verle y mucho menos hablarle, pero Ruby no se marchaba y no parecía tener la intención de hacerlo.

- ¿Por que me miras tanto?- cortó Sapphire el silenció con una expresión de enfado- ¿Que quieres?

- Esto.. yo... -Ruby se quedó en blanco, iba totalmente decidido pero ni siquiera había pensado en que le iba a decir. Y no dejaba de balbucear- Bueno... yo... pues.

- Estoy esperando- siguió la chica cruzando los brazos- y no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

- Solo... yo... -Ruby se desesperaba. No tenía la más mínima idea de como hablarle- Hace buen día ¿no?- la chica le miro extrañada cuando el se golpeo con la palma de

su mano en la cara.

- Esto... si, muy bueno- continuó con la conversación al mismo tiempo que una gotita le bajaba por la frente.- Si eso era lo que querías decirme, continuaré con mis Pokemon.- y le dio la espalda.

- Espera, Sapphire- la chica se giro nuevamente para verle- Yo... lo siento- Sapphire abrió los ojos ante esa disculpa- siento mucho lo que te he hecho.

- ¿Lo que me has hecho? Ruby...

- No quería hacerte mal, pero... no podía. Realmente no recordaba, pero ahora si- los ojos de la chica se iluminaron, ¿el decía la verdad sobre la amnesia?- Yo... te quiero, Sapphire. Te quiero mucho.

- Ruby, yo...

- Pero ahora que recuerdo, sé que no estoy preparado para darte lo que mereces. Y ¡lo lamento! Lo único que consigo es hacerte llorar.- Sapphire se quedó sin habla, siempre había pensado que Ruby lo hacía por fastidiarla, pero no era así. Su amnesia era real y ahora que se acordaba, la protegía... de si mismo.

- Ruby...- comenzó a llorar.

- No, por favor, no llores más- se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Sapphire seguía llorando- No quiero verte llorar y menos por mi

- Ruby...- decía entre sollozos- Me alegro... tanto... de oírte... decir eso. ¡Te quiero!- y sin avisar al muchacho le besó. Ruby se sorprendió ante este acto que secundó. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese instante.

- Y yo también, Sapphire.- dijo cuando se separó de ella para después besarla en la frente- Y yo también.

Y allí se quedaron, abrazados el uno al otro deseando que ese momento nunca terminase, para poder vivir siempre en el.

- ¿Sabes, Ruby?- le dijo la chica separándose un poco de él- Estabas equivocado. Tu puedes darme lo mejor- Ruby la miro preocupado- Por que eres el único que puede hacer que mis lágrimas cambien de ser tristes a ser alegres en un segundo- y le besó, volviendo a unir sus labios.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oranqua18:<em> **Arigatou Gosaimasu, por leer este fic (aunque no es muy largo que digamos)! Yo creo que Ruby si ha olvidado su confesión, pero que sigue queriendo a Sapphire aunque no lo demuestre mucho. Se me ocurrió mientras dibujaba a esta pareja y escuchaba la canción escrita en el fic. Arigato, de nuevo y Hasta otra!


End file.
